Dusk and Dawn
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Dumbledore sends Severus in his animagus for a Russian Black cat to Harry during the summer after 4th year. What Severus finds out will turn his world upside down can he help Harry recover and learn what he needs to know? Maybe this strange power can.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape cursed his luck as he moved inside the wards of Potter's summer home. Here he was wasting his summer watching over Potter because the wards were weak and Dumbledore thought that Potter would need the extra protection. Severus had to wonder why the wards were failing.

He found Potter in the back yard doing yard work singing some ridiculous love song along a Muggle boombox.

" _This I Promise you_." Harry sang.

Severus had to admit Potter had a nice singing voice. He shook the thought from his mind and stalked closer as the song started over again. Potter began singing again.

 _When the visions around you_  
 _Bring tears to your eyes_  
 _And all that surround you_  
 _Are secrets and lies_  
 _I'll be your strength_  
 _I'll give you hope_  
 _Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
 _The one you should call_  
 _Was standing here all along_

 _And I will take  
_ _You in my arms  
_ _And hold you right where you belong_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _This I promise you_

 _I've loved you forever_  
 _In lifetimes before_  
 _And I promise you never_  
 _Will you hurt anymore_  
 _I give you my word_  
 _I give you my heart (give you my heart)_  
 _This is a battle we've won_  
 _And with this vow_  
 _Forever has now begun_

 _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
 _Each loving day (each loving day)_  
 _I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _This I promise you_

 _Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_  
 _When I hear you call_  
 _Without you in my life baby_  
 _I just wouldn't be living at all_

 _And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_  
 _You in my arms_  
 _And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you baby_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _Each loving day (each loving day)_  
 _I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
 _Every word I say is true_  
 _This I promise you_

 _Every word I say is true_  
 _This I promise you_  
 _Ooh, I promise you_

His singing seemed heartfelt like he meant the words.

"How many times are you going to play this song?" Potters cousin came into the yard and turned the boombox off taking a disc out of it. "I've had enough! I'll knock you a good one if you play it again, Potter!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow the best he could. Knock him a good one? Potter? These two didn't act like cousins.

"Sorry." Potter mumbled continuing his gardening.

"I should tell dad you nicked this from me when he gets home." Dudley sneered.

"But I didn't you left it out." Harry mumbled.

"So what?" Dudley's foot smashed into Harry's back sending him into the dirt. Dudley grabbed him then drug him to a metal basin full of water he pushed Harry's head in and held him under while laughing. Severus felt anger explode inside of him but he couldn't give away his position. He couldn't give himself away. he paced the garden. He couldn't let Potter die either.

"Dinkeyduddydums, what's going on?" Petunia asked coming into the yard, just as Dudley let Harry up to breath.

"Nothing, mum." Dudley replied with a sneer "Just putting the freak in his place."

Dudley shoved Harry's head back into the water and held it there. Harry struggled.

Severus was enraged to see that Petunia actually looked proud of her morbidly obese son.

"That's good, dear." Petunia said, "But please hurry it up my book club will be here in half an hour."

With that Petunia went back inside.

Dudley kept letting Harry get some air but kept forcing his head in the bucket. The last time he held Harry head down so long he almost passed out. He then threw Harry into the dirt in front of Severus' hidden cat form, laughing and walked off.

Harry pushed himself up coughing and feeling weak. He fixed his glasses amazed they had stayed on his face. He came eye to eye with a cat.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He told the cat and scratched it's ears. "You'd better leave though before my family catches you." He touched the collar not seeing his aunt coming into the yard with her book club. "So your name is Dusk huh? "

"Who are you talking to?!" Petunia demanded.

Harry turned and gave them a full view of Dusk.

"I just found him, Auntie." Harry said, in defeated tone. "I'll take him to the front yard and let him go." Harry picked the cat up and stood. He began walking unsteadily toward the front yard. "Say bye, Dusk."

Some of the women giggled as Harry used Dusk's paw to wave goodbye to them. Harry looked down to see Dusk glaring at him he chuckled.

"Yeah, Crookshanks wouldn't have liked that either." He whispered to the cat as he scratched his ears. "But I find females think it's cute. "

"What a cute cat isn't that a Russian Black?" One of the women asked.

"I think so." Harry said, quickly. "He must belong to Mrs. Figg she was around here this morning."

Petunia persed her lips she didn't like that woman. She actually didn't mind Harry entertaining her friends right now though who knew why. She watched how he interacted with the cat.

"You seem to know what the cat likes." She pointed out.

"My friend at school Hermione she has a cat." Harry answered. "It's a sort of therapy cat. Her parents are hoping it'll help calm her down and straighten her out."

 **Lying-1**

Harry and Dusk both hid their shock at the screen appearing in front of them.

Dusk wondered what kind of school these people thought Potter went to.

"The Headmaster liked the idea and is thinking about trying it for some of us 'Worst Case' kids." Harry continued as the women listened and he petted Dusk. "But he decided to let Draco another boy in one of the other dorms have an Eagle Owl instead."

"Really?" A woman said affronted. "Such a dangerous animal."

"This one is actually tame." Harry laughed. "It doesn't stop Draco from his Kleptomaniac tendencies though. He still steals everything that isn't nailed down."

Dusk rolled his eyes leave it to Potter to spin a story that involved both truth and lies. As he listened Potter did just that making it all sound believable and implying that he got the cane on several occasions himself for breaking school rules. Dusk was shocked to hear the name Severus Snape come out of Harry's mouth as a Chemistry Professor and listened intently to what Harry had to say about him.

Harry found himself having tea with Petunia's book club as they asked him all about St. Brutesus'


	2. Skills That'll Come in Handy

Petunia was very happy with how her book club had gone today. Though they hadn't talked about the book at all; which was fine because she hadn't read it. She was even more happy that the boy had stuck to their story and had made it sound so good and believable she hadn't known what great liar he was. As she sat with Vernon and Dudley at dinner that evening she told them all about how her book club had gone and for once she had Vernon's attention.

"and he stuck to our story of where he goes to school?" Vernon demanded

"Oh, yes." Petunia nodded. "He even told stories that were so believable _I_ almost believed them."

Vernon nodded and began thinking as much as he hated to admit it the boy deserved a reward for this. They'd already fed the brat. He glanced at the boy as he washed the dishes.

* * *

 **Dishwashing-3**

Harry sighed to himself it was leveling up fast. Just like his **Lying** skill had. He still had no idea what this screen in front of him was.

"Boy, what did you do with that cat?" Petunia wondered.

"I took him to Mrs. Figg. She said he wasn't hers but she'd keep an eye on him."

They weren't honestly going to tell him he could keep the cat were they? Dudley would probably drown the poor thing. Harry had sent Hedwig away first thing because of Dudley's behavior this summer he wasn't about to bring a cat home besides he was only allowed one pet at school but he already missed Dusk. He missed having a pet to talk to about his nightmares and his day.

"Good, good." Vernon said with a nod. "You can go to bed early tonight."

Harry scoffed to himself that was his reward being locked in the cupboard under the stairs again. The Dursley's hadn't let Harry step foot in Dudley's second bedroom since the summer after his second year.

"Thank you, uncle Vernon." Harry said, finishing the last of the dishes and putting them away. "You are too kind."

"Too right I am." Vernon nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes as he went to his cupboard. They'd totally missed the sarcasem.

 **Acting-1**

Harry sat on the old mattress and sighed rubbing his head. He felt so weak and really hoped that his glamours wouldn't fail. He looked at the blue baby blanket laying at the end of the mattress. It was really all he had left of his childhood.

 _' I wish had somewhere safe to keep all my things.'_ Harry sighed.

 **Say 'Inventory'**

Harry blinked at the screen. He wasn't about to say it out loud.

 _'Inventory'_

Harry had to stifle a gasp when a blue screen with a bunch of blank spaces appeared in front of him. He blinked at it for a moment then grabbed his blanket and pushed it inside the screen it appeared in the first box. He pulled it out and it looked the same he stared at it for awhile.

 **Observe-1**

 **Harry Potter's baby blanket. He came to Privet Drive wrapped in this. He's had it since the day he was born. It's in very bad shape and about to fall apart.**

 **(1/100)**

 _'Wow this thing is in bad shape.'_ Harry thought putting it back in his Inventory. _'It looks like I don't have a limit on how much I can carry. I should put everything important in here.'_

Harry pulled a bobby pin out of his hair and moved to the lock on his trunk.

 **"Observe.'**

He thought at the lock.

 **Padlock-1**

 **Can easily be picked by a novice with no skill.**

 _'Yep, that's me.'_ Harry thought and began picking the lock.

It took a full minute but the lock finally opened just as the bobby pin broke.

 **Lock Picking** **(Muggle)- 1**

Harry got the torch out from under his pillow and set it by his side as he undid the chains as silently as he could. He then picked up the torch and turned it on while opening his trunk. He began pulling out his school books and **Observing** them. He would then put them in his inventory along with his folders, parchment, ink wells, ink,and quills.

He was shocked when he got

 **Observe-10**

he smirked to himself and picked up the Marauder's Map. He **Observed** it.

 **Marauder's Map (Epic/Rare)**

 **A Map of Hogwarts made by the Marauders.**

It listed two spells Harry had every intention of finding out everything he could about these spells. He put it in his Inventory and pulled out his Cloak.

 **Invisiblity Cloak (Epic/Rare)**

 **This Cloak is handed down through the generations of the Potter family and now belongs to Harry Potter.**

Harry put that in his Inventory as well. He pulled out the Album next. That followed his cloak.

He pulled out the sneak scope Ron had given him and frowned.

 **Tracking Charm**

 **This item has a tracking charm on it weak but still active.**

He put it back in the trunk. He found several things with tracking charms on them. He finally got his wand.

 **Holly, Pheonix feather, 12 inches.**

 **This wand belongs to Harry Potter.**

 **It is not a good fit for him.**

 **Level up Observe for more information.**

 **Observe-11**

He still didn't get any new information but that one had him frowning. He closed his trunk and sat back using **Observe** on it. Sure enough there was a tracking charm on it. He took his glasses off and used **Observe** again. Yep, Tracking Charm. He threw his glasses into his trunk, stuck his wand in his inventory and pulled his trunk out of the cupboard.

* * *

The Dursley's watched him pull it into the yard and to the fire pit that they used in the cooler months.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"I'm going to let you burn this." Harry said. "I'm sorry I seemed to have lost my glasses but this has a lot of ..." he looked around . "You know...on it that I didn't put there. I don't know if it's dangerous or not but I thought I should get rid of it."

Dusk heard from his spot in the bushes. The boy wasn't allowed to say 'Magic' apparently. He wasn't surprised Petunia had always hated Magic. He was however surprised that Potter had found magic on his things. He had no idea who would want to. He was curious to find out what kind of magic, but didn't know how he was going to do that.

As he watched the whale of a man and his walrus of a son gleefully lit Potters things on fire.


	3. Magic takes us and I learn secrets

Harry watched his things burn and wondered how long it was going to be before someone figured out that they couldn't track him anymore. He then headed back to his room not seeing the cat that followed him. Petunia saw though. Harry was just doing his best not to bump into things he was worthless without his glasses. He finally made it to his room and lay down , the best he could on the bed.

Dusk frowned as he followed Potter into the cupboard under the stairs. He was shocked and enraged to see that this was Potter's room. He wasn't a fan of Potter but the boy deserved better than this! He meowed at the teen.

Harry turned his head looking at the cat. He pulled it up on to his chest petting it.

"You can't be here, Dusk." He said, softly as he petted the cat and scratched his ears. "I'll get in trouble and I can't feed you."

In response to that Dusk just laid on Harry's chest. He wasn't leaving this boy alone.

"I feel so weak." Harry moaned, not seeing his Aunt and Uncle attempting to hide behind the open door and listen. "I hope my glamours don't fade then the Dursley's would be mad because they'd see I never healed anything." Harry's eyes slid shut. "I wonder if I'm sick. I just feel so weak."

Dusk listened with a frown. Healed? What did Potter need to heal? Was he abused worse than almost being drowned? If so he needed to get Potter out of here and yet his orders were to observe the boy only.

* * *

Harry's glamours did drop that night and Dusk/Severus was in shock. The boy's face was a mass of scars and bruises. There was a perfect 'X' scar that took up his entire face. It looked old and deep and yet like it had recently been reopen. Dusk became Severus and opened the door thankful they hadn't been locked in. He examined Potter's body. Scars littered it there were welts, bruises...he had to get the boy out of here.

Before he could do anything he felt the pull of magic. He quickly transformed and got on Potter's chest. He closed his eyes tightly. They were being forced to go somewhere.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan to sunshine in his eyes but that wasn't possible.

"Harry?" A female voice said, tentatively. "Harry, it's Hermione."

He knew that. He could place her voice anywhere.

"Dusk?" Harry asked sitting up. He was still on a mattress on the floor but it was a much bigger mattress at least a Queen size. "where's Dusk, 'Mione. I can't leave the little guy on his own."

"Dusk?" Hermione asked, thinking. "Oh, that cat you came here with..." She looked around. The room they were in was big, wide, open, and filled with magical and non-magical people from around the U.K. who'd been magically brought here. "I don't know where he went, Harry, but you can hold Crookshanks if you want."

Harry felt something be put in his lap and then his arms being wrapped around it. He looked down and sure enough he was holding an orange blur.

"Hey, Crookshanks." Harry said, with a chuckle. The cat mewled at him. He scratched his ears. "Where are we, 'Mione and don't lie to me."

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle. It'd been decided, despite her cursing Ron without thinking about it, that she was the best one to tell Harry what was going on.

"Well, ...er...okay..." Hermione rubbed the back of her head. "We're at Potter Manor."

"I have a Manor?"

"Apparently." Hermione shrugged. "Well, the thing is..." Hermione cleared her throat took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "You're parents are alive, you have a 5 year old brother named Evan, Magic brought us, the Weasley, and a bunch of other people here, including Remus, Sirius, Tom Riddle, and his Death Eaters, as well as the Minister of Magic, some Ministry officials, your aunt, uncle, cousin and my parents and so many more."

Harry took that in.

"Oh, and Professor Snape is around here somewhere." Hermione said, as an afterthought.

"Bet James, Sirius and Snape aren't too thrilled about that." Harry laughed, but it was forced and strained and everyone heard it.

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head. "They're not."

Harry was still trying to process what Hermione had told him.

"Er...where are your glasses and trunk?" Ron asked, toing the ground beside Hermione.

"They had tracking Charms on them." Harry said, "All my stuff is in a safe place that I have with me. But I got rid everything that had Tracking Charms on them."

Hermione frowned but noted that Ron looked uncomfortable.

"That's odd, Harry." Hermione said, carefully, "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda." Harry admitted. "But call for Dobby or Winky please if we're back in the Magical World I only trust them to make my food."

"Why?" Ron blurted.

"Cuz someone's been putting Potions in my food and I've had one too many allergic reactions. I almost died last time." Hermione frowned trying to think of when that could have been. "I was already in the Hospital Wing at the end of the year and I forgot to have Dobby and Winky check my food because I was so hungry. Madam Pomfrey had to call Snape and they were still barely able to save me."

He grunted as Hermione suddenly hugged him. He reached up with his left arm and gave her a one armed hug back.

* * *

The next time he woke he was outside and it was nice and warm. He heard a loud splash and laughing. He sat up no longer on a bed he was betting it was a pool chair. He looked around. Suddenly a pair of golden rim rectangular glasses were put on his eyes. Everything remained blurry for a second then his vision cleared and he could see. He'd never seen so clearly before in his life. He was left looking at a man who looked just like him. His father.

"Hey," James said, softly. "Somehow Magic brought us to this ship. It's real filthy but we're stuck here in the middle of the ocean so this is home for now." Harry didn't respond. "Here, " He handed Harry a smoothie. "Dumbledore said Snape put a Nutrient Potion in it for you."

Everyone had gone silent when Harry had sat up. They now watched as Harry hit the smoothie to the deck.

"Dumbledore lied to you." Harry yelled getting to his feet. "Snape knows I can't take Nutrient Potions because of my allergy! That man is trying to kill me!"

"Oh." James said, clenching his teeth this wasn't making him look good in front of his son. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you know?" Harry snapped. "After all you abandon me! You haven't had any contact with me in almost 14 years! So of course you didn't know!"

"We didn't abandon you." James stated.

"What do you call handing me over to Dumbledore and leaving me to be raised by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?!" Harry spat. He motioned to himself knowing his glamours were gone. "I didn't do this to myself. You left me to ...this...you let them do this to me!"

"If I had known..."

Harry walked off leaving James yelling after him. He found his way to the rooms and then found the Granger's room. Hermione let him and let him lay on the couch with his head in her lap as he cried out his frustration. Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched but didn't say anything. They did however wonder how close their daughter was to the boy.


	4. I have a ship and Gaia's blessing

After awhile Harry finally decided to go back to the pool. He looked to see he was still dressed in his pjs. So he wished for a quick way to change his clothes and was told about the Equip screen. After equipping his day clothes and then his wand to his weapon slot he began walking around the ship that looked like it would fall apart and sink at any second.

 **This is your stronghold. It's in very bad shape and needs a lot of work. This screen will help you it's called the Construction screen. Lets go through a tutorial on how to fix your ship. The main feature here is a Tower Defense system that helps you defend and fix your ship as well as many other things. Here is the layout. Now press 'Fix'.**

Harry did as told leaning against the wall and not seeing Severus Snape spying on him.

 **Good now lets fix the hull of your ship.**

Harry pressed the very bottom of the boat that was in the water. He flinched to see what condition it was in. 1/100. He was taught how to fix the hull. Normally, it would cost money but Harry had an option to let it cost MP or Magic Power. So Harry chose Magic. He figured that if he infused this ship with his magic while fixing it then his ship would be more powerful and harder to sink.

 **For coming up with a rational and well thought out idea, 1 Int & 1 WiS **

Harry didn't know what the meant and was told about the 'Status' screen he checked that out now happy about what he saw and went back to his ship. He touched the screen and let his magic flow.

* * *

Severus was beyond confused Potter had been staring at the spot in front of him for awhile now then he'd began touching thin air in front of him. Suddenly the boy was wearing his clothes instead of pjs. Now he was doing something else. Was the boy seeing things? Severus had taken a scan that had showed him every injury Potter had ever gotten and everything that had ever been wrong with him. Everyone had seen the extremely long list back at Potter Manor. Severus had given a copy of the list to Lily and Potter Sr. and had kept the original for himself. The ship they were on suddenly began shaking and he could feel the boy's magic.

Unknown to Harry all the people eighteen and older could feel his magic merging with the ship. Fred and George could feel a little of it. But no one else could because they hadn't been taught to sense magic yet.

* * *

When Harry was done he felt a little weak but was satisfied. He stretched his senses trying to feel if it had worked or not. He'd felt the ship shaking of course but he really wanted to know. He strained with all of his might.

 **Magic Sense-1**

He could feel it a bit not much but he knew it was there. It had worked.

 **The repairs will take time. Here is a countdown timer. When this reaches 0 you can start your next project.**

Harry nodded to himself and closed the screen. He headed back for the swimming pool deck. When he arrived he could see people were shocked and scared about the ship shaking like that.

"Harry!" Lily cried, running over. "Are you okay?"

Harry brushed right past her without answering because she had a toddler in her arms. The boy was indeed the spitting image of James Potter even the eyes. Harry went back to where he'd been sitting but froze and stared at the chair.

"Harry?" Lily cried.

"I'm fine and who used magic on this chair?" Harry asked. It was the only chair on the deck.

"Albus just used a cushioning Charm on the chair." James explained.

"Again you were lied to. " Harry said.

 _ **"Observe."**_ He thought.

 **Pool Chair (1/100)**

 **Observe level too low to identify spell.**

James frowned. That was the second time his son said that Albus was doing something. He pulled out his wand and began doing some Auror level detection charms on the chair. He frowned pushing Harry, Lily and Evan back.

"Albus, how dare you cast a spell like this on my son's chair!" James raged, "Aurors!"

It took Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, by the names above their heads, to help James and Sirius undo the spell and then Harry couldn't even sit in the chair for another half an hour. Albus was trying to defend himself and Harry was wishing he'd known what the spell had been.

* * *

Harry was now relaxing in his chair watching everyone get back to having a good time. He was shocked when Dudley complained that he was thirsty , well he wasn't shocked by that, and a blue screen shot up in front of him.

 **This is how you will make money to repair the ship. Don't worry they don't have the Gamer Power like you do and you don't have to pay. It will be revealed shortly that this ship belongs to you and what the money is used for it will also be revealed that you have the Power of Gamer.**

Harry wished it wouldn't be explained he didn't want everyone to know. But as he watched Dudley shoved some money into the screen and was rewarded with a fruit smoothie that appeared in his hands. Harry decided that he could get used to this.

"Menu." He said, and everyone looked at him seeing the blue screen appear. Harry chose a fruit smoothie, Banana seemed to be all they had, and a sandwich, BLT. Both appeared in his lap. He quickly began eating. He was starving.

"So that's how it works." Tom Riddle said, and he was Tom Riddle, not old Snake face from a few weeks ago. The man looked to be the same age as Harry's parents. "Ah, but how do those of us with no money on us pay?"

 **The Power of Gamer has awaken in one of you!**

A female voice said, and they all saw crackling energy hovering above the pool.

 **Harry Potter is the Gamer!**

Everyone looked to Harry but he was too busy eating and drinking his smoothie to care.

 **The World or Gaia gave him this ship and you are all guests on it.**

 **The Menu screen has many options that you may unlock at certain times. Including access to your personal vaults. The money spent on this ship will go towards repairs and buying things for the ship that will make it more comfortable for you all to live here together.**

 **This is a lesson that you all must learn. You maybe kicked off the ship at anytime if I or Harry deem it so.**

 **People around you are not who they seem. Many of you have been lied to and manipulated. It is time that the truth came out.**

The crackling energy vanished.


	5. My MAGIC IS BOUND!

**Also all witches and wizards can use magic freely without fear of being expelled.**

Gaia's last words had all underage witches and wizards freezing. They all looked at each other. It was clear that they all wanted to try. Harry took a few calming breaths before gathering his Gryffindor courage he made his wand appear in his right hand which was stuck in a fist with just enough room to hold his wand. He took a calming breath and pointed his wand Vernon.

"BOY!"

 _"Silencio."_

 **Silencio- 1**

 **The most basic silencing Charm.**

It had some stats about how much magic it took and everything but Harry too focused on Vernon trying to claw his throat out. He smirked and gave the rest of his lunch to his brother.

"Here, you look hungry." He grunted.

"Thank you, big brother!" Evan cheered, loudly as Lily set him down. He plopped down on his butt and began eating.

Harry flinched at the words 'Big Brother'. He'd always wanted a sibling but he hated this one because his parents had kept Evan and abandon him, Harry. What was so special about Evan that he got to stay with their parents and he, Harry, had to grow up with the Dursley's?

"Harry, come swim with us!" Ginny called, he looked she was in a pink bikini. It really did not go well with her hair. He watched her frown and flinch when she saw the scars. Her disgust was written all over her face. "and since you can do magic you can put those glamours back on."

"I wont be putting my glamours back on at this time because I am too weak to do so which is why they fell in the first place," Harry's voice held a growl. "and as for swimming you know damn well that I don't know how, Ginny."

Ginny flinched again.

"Inventory." Harry snapped and it appeared he grabbed a Charms book, a quill, ink well, his Charms notebook, and his charms folder and then closed the screen. He wondered if it looked like he was pulling things out of thin air. He looked at his homework sheet. "Create or improve something using Charms." he thought to himself for a second. "Dudley, did your boombox come with us?"

"Yeah." Dudley nodded pointing to it. He seemed confused. "HEY!"

" _Accio: Dudley's Boombox!"_

The boombox flew to Harry who caught it easily.

 **Accio-1**

 **The most basic Summoning** **Charm**

He studied the boombox before trying a spell on it. It exploded. He noted this in his notebook.

" _Repario."_

 **Repario-1**

 **The most basic Repair spell.**

The boombox fixed itself. Harry had an idea and broke the boombox down to it's components and began charming each piece while learning the proper way to put it back together again. He was gaining a lot of INT and WIS for his efforts but was too focused to pay attention. Hermione had come out and was trying to understand what he was doing.

"Big Brother is doing his Charms Homework." Evan beamed.

"Harry that's useless." Hermione laughed, in a superior tone. "Everyone knows muggle electronics can't work around magic."

Harry ignored her which of course made her angry.

"I'm doing something more practical." She tried again sitting down with him, only on the ground, and summoning her school things. "I'm make Crookshanks favorite toy act alive so Crookshanks can get more exercise when playing with it." She showed Harry a mouse toy but he ignored her. "It's very complex magic of course but I believe I can do it."

Lily and James frowned this was one of Harry's friends? She didn't act like it putting him down like that then bragging about a lower accomplishment.

"I understand." Harry said, and Hermione looked pleased. "I'm going to have to master these spells before actually using them or it'll just blow up everytime because the magic is unstable this is going to take a lot of studying and hard work but it'll be worth it."

So he began making a list of spells he wanted to use on the boombox. They were rather simple really but he still needed to get his hands on the books. James took the list when Harry was done then Lily took it from him.

"I know just what books these spells are in, Harry-love." Lily beamed and Harry noticed that her stomach was bulging. Was she with child again? "I'll order them for you right away."

"HEDWIG!" Harry cried suddenly. "Where is Hedwig and has anyone seen Dusk?"

As if an answer to one of his questions Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear. Harry relaxed a bit and petted her.

"Hedwig pretty." Evan said in awe his sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"She's a snow owl." Harry chuckled. "and yes, she's very pretty and she knows it." Hedwig hooted superiorly in response. Harry gave her an owl treat out his inventory. " I need you to get me some books are you up to it?"

Hedwig gave him a dead look.

"Of course you are I'm sorry to doubt you." Harry chuckled.

Lily almost got bit trying to give an order form to Hedwig. Harry had to tie it to her leg and let her go. He absently wondered where Lily had gotten the order form but brushed it away. Where the hell was Dusk? Was he still back at Potter Manor?

* * *

Dusk/Severus was annoyed. Dumbledore had once again forced him into his animagus form to go and spend time with Potter he had no idea why he was being forced to do this but his tiny black cat form jumped up on the deck chair and mewled. The smile he got as Potter looked up from his homework was actually worth it.

"What's that you got there?" Harry asked taking the parchment from Dusk and putting the cat in his lap. Harry opened it and it was soon piling in his lap almost burying Dusk. "Snape did this scan without my consent."

"He had mine and I'm your father." James said.

He got a glare for his effort.

"Huh, I wonder how hard learning to Heal is?" Harry thought to himself. He suddenly looked pissed. "What's this about 99.99% of magic being bound?"

"WHAT?!" Lily and James cried snatching the list.

"This is terrible! No wonder you feel so weak your core must be under a lot of pressure and on the verge of breaking." Lily said, to Harry, "You're lucky I trained in Healing so I have plenty of books about how to unbind one's magic. You need to start reading the first one right away. It's important that you get your magic unbound as soon as possible but be safe about it."

Harry blinked at her. Maybe he could come to like his mother after all.


	6. Something

Harry was so engrossed in the Healing book his mother had let him borrow that he didn't notice that Hedwig had only taken a four hour trip and was back with much more than he'd wanted. All new school supplies from the looks of it. He was soon writing with a new quill as he took notes in a notebook that was charmed to never fill up no matter how much he used it. His writing was worse than ever.

 **Quill Writing-1**

 **Studying-1**

 **Note Taking-1**

 **Reading-1**

Harry was enraged but calmed himself and kept going he was shocked when a test appeared after each chapter. He also found it strange that there was an entire book dedicated to one spell.

"I got you this journal so you can keep track of your progress in Healing yourself." Lily declared.

"Thank you." Harry said absently.

He'd had to read the chapters over and over again until he got a perfect O (100%) before he was allowed to move on. The system wouldn't let him.

 **Now that you have the information try saying the spell until you reach 100% this is so you don't mess the incantation up.**

Harry nodded. His wand away.

"Renodo." He said.

 **Latin-1**

 **Incantation-1**

He said it over and over again.

"Why you keep saying it and not using your wand?" Evan finally asked, looking up from his drawing.

"So that I can make sure I say the spell correctly." Harry replied. "Professor Flitwick always warns us about saying the spell right because if we don't bad things can happen."

Evan nodded seriously and went back to his drawing.

Hermione tossed Harry a dirty look.

 **Incantation-MAX**

 **Now practice the wand movements.**

Harry held his wand up and slowly spiraled it down five times. Agonizingly slow. Somehow he already knew that doing this was going to hurt, but he had resolve and that was all that mattered. He wondered how much stronger he was going to be with all of his magic bound.

 **Wand Motion-1**

So he kept practicing until he got

 **Wand Motion- MAX**

 **Now this is a meter showing you how much magic you need to channel into your wand to be able to use this spell.**

 **Channeling Magic-1**

Harry focused and found it hard but he kept trying until he got

 **Channeling Magic-MAX**

 **You are now ready to cast the spell. Good Luck.**

Harry pointed his wand at the dead center of his chest and began.

 _"Renodo."_

Pain seared through him as he worked trying to focus on the spell.

 **Physical Endurance-1**

He kept going until he felt a small bit of weight release inside of him.

 **Renodo-1**

 **A Basic Unbinding Magic spell**

 **Success!**

 **You've unbound**

 **000.0001% of your magic.**

"Screw you." Harry told the screen in front of him. He was pale, sweating and panting.

 **You need to let your magic settle before you try again.**

A timer appeared.

"Looks like I gotta let my magic settle after that." Harry told Dusk who was in his lap and rather alarmed. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough as nails as the Muggles say. Are you thirsty and hungry? I bet you are. I'll order you something."

Soon Dusk was lapping up milk and eating tuna out of bowls. Harry smiled lightly and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke there was a screen in front of him

 **Your magic has settled.**

He sat up and looked around. People were lounging on the deck floor. It looked like some kind of meeting was going on. People were in the pool. Everyone looked to be having fun.

"Where are we that it's still day?" He wondered.

"Silly, big brother." Evan laughed, "Big brother slept through the night."

Harry blushed. That made more sense.

He ordered himself some breakfast and brought up the construction screen. Sure enough he could improve the hull again.

 **Hull (2/100) Normal (1/100) Magical**

Harry fed the hull his magic again making the ship shake.

"What ARE you doing?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded of Harry and smacked him.

She found herself on the ground and tied up in seconds. Lily and James looking at her in disgust.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SON!" Lily bellowed.

 **Blood Lust / Killer Intent detected!**

 **Bloodlust/ Killer Intent-1**

Lily raged on as James checked on Harry and calmed Evan down and then both boys returned to their breakfast.

"Harry-dear, please inform everyone as to why you made the ship shake?" Lily finally asked, softly.

"Because I was fixing it." Harry replied. "I can feed the ship my magic and fix it. I was fixing the hull so we don't sink. It's in really bad shape. It's 2/100 by normal means and 1/100 by magical means. So it'll be shaking much more in the future because I've got to get fixed."

"Of course, Harry-dear." Lily said, smiling brightly. "We thank you for worrying about our safety."

Others around the ship nodded and looked at Molly in disgust. Some wondering if she hit her own kids. Harry had never thought of that before. He finished his breakfast and pulled out his wand.

"Okay, if I unbind more of my magic now. I can study up on one of the charms for my homework while it settles." Harry told Evan who nodded. Evan had fetched the boombox pieces for him. "Don't worry it may hurt but I'm used to pain."

That didn't seem to console Evan at all which was what Harry had been going for.

* * *

 **Attempt failed.**

"Failed my ass!" Harry cired rubbing his chest. "I felt it! Oh, bollocks! I'll just keep trying until I get a Success then!"

"Harry, please watch your mouth around your brother." Lily said, absently not even looking up from her book. "Yes, Tuny?"

Sure enough Petunia was standing in front of Lily.

"I was wondering if you'd take whatever spell your son put on my husband off." Petunia replied.

"Evan, would you please find Professor Snape and ask for Bruise Balm?" Harry sighed, "Aunt _Tuny_ has a black eye."

Lily was on her feet in seconds looking over her sister.

"Who is that?" Evan asked.

"Look for a man who looks like a giant bat or a horror movie vampire." Harry replied.

Evan nodded and ran off it took him only half an hour to return with an irate Severus Snape.

"Sorry it took so long." Evan said, and shook his brother who was laying down with his eyes spinning. "Big Brother."

"Leave him alone, Evan." James said, "He unbound a little more of his magic."

Evan nodded.

"I got Snape." He pointed up at the man. "But not Bruise Balm. He wouldn't give it to me."

"Of course I wouldn't." Severus snipped. "Now why do you need it?"

" I told you." Evan said, exasperatedly, make some people laugh or chuckle about how cute he was. "Aunt Tuny is hurt and needs it."

Severus looked at Petunia who swallowed a shriek but did move a little behind Lily.

"That is not going to stop me from cursing you if I so feel like like it , Tuny." Severus drawled. "Tell me was it just your husband who hurt the boy or was it you as well?"

"Don't answer that!" Harry ordered, Petunia who smartly listened. "Good boy, Evan." Evan beamed. "Just give her Balm, _please_ , Snape."

Severus didn't know why the brat saying please worked but he handed over the Bruise Balm and walked off.

"Thanks!" Harry called after him.

Then began studying to learn a new charm or rather studying about a new charm.

* * *

he spent several hours that day studying the charm.

"Gaia bless tech and Charm savvy Muggleborns." Harry said with a smirk. "This is exactly the type of spell I need to power this boombox. This is incredible if I master this spell I can make any technological thing power itself."

"Only if you can get the magic to stabilize though." Lily reminded him.

Harry shrugged he was practicing the wand motion.

Harry knew that with this spell it was the first step in bringing the Magical world in the 20th century. He just needed to work out the other spells he was sure he could do this these were just some basic Charms after all. He couldn't believe he was the first one to attempt this. All those Muggleborns who came through Hogwarts and he, a halfblood, was the one to work it out. When he was done practicing he began channeling the magic.

"Ugh." He finally growled.

"Can't work it out? " Hermione asked, that pompus 'I told you so' lit in her voice.

"No, it's not that." Harry snapped, "I got an ability the other day that gives me information on things and it says my wand isn't a good fit for me but until I unbound my magic there is no use in getting a new one. It's just hard to channel my magic into this one. I never noticed before."

"Really?" Lily frowned. "Did it say why it isn't a good match for you?"

"I have to level up the ability before it'll tell me." Harry sighed, running his left hand through his hair. He still had good use of that hand to an extent. "but I don't know what level I need to get it to." He looked at James, Sirius and Remus. "The ability I'm talking about I got it to level 10 and it told me two spells that you used on the map."

"Really?" They chorused.

"Why are you telling them that?" Fred and George asked walking over. "You should be telling us that. We'd like to make a new helpful product. A map for Hogwarts without the benifits of our lovely map. A self updating one. Can you use those spells to help us?"

"I can tell you what two spells I found but I can't use them I've never even heard of them." Harry stated. "and because they are your much saught after idols."

Remus and Sirius sweatdropped as they and James were suddenly mauled by two red haired twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus and Sirius sweat dropped as they and James were suddenly mauled by two red haired twins.

Harry finally got to the point where he could start casting the spell.

"Lets do a little test." Harry muttered. "I'll cast the spell on each part individually and let the magic settle before repairing and see how that goes."

"Sounds smart." Evan said.

Hermione silently agreed with the boy. She knew Harry was asking for a failing grade by doing this because no one had ever been able to make it so Muggle things could work in the Magic World. She didn't want Harry to fail but once he got something in his head it was impossible to get it out or talk him out of it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." Harry kept working.

"Call him Harry." Hermione advised.

"Ah, Harry." Harry looked up at her. "I'm sorry would it be possible to see if we can't get a few more chairs...?"

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied and brought up the screen.

 **A passenger has made a request.**

 **Fulfill requests to get happiness and unlock rewards.**

A shop screen opened and deck chairs were highlighted.

"I can buy five." He informed and did. "Now I'll place them..." he did and they appeared on the deck. "There you go."

"Thank you so much." She quickly hurried off.

"Why could you only buy five?" Hermione asked, "Is that all the money you had?"

"No it was the cap." Harry said, "six out of six deck chairs, Oh..." he was suddenly tapping at the screen again. Four deck tables with umbrellas appeared. One appeared next to him and the umbrella opened. "There. That should raise happiness a bit."

Hermione giggled a bit.

Evan crawled under the table to escape the sun.

"Mama, I'm thirsty!" He called.

Lily looked around. Harry pointed absently.

"What are you doing under there, Evan?"

"Not burning." Evan said smartly making James roar with laughter as he came out to get his drink.

"Smart boy." Lily cooed. "How's it coming, Harry?"

"My theory seems sound." Harry muttered. "Nothing has blown up yet at least."

"That's great, Harry-dear, don't give up keep trying your best." Lily encouraged.

Harry nodded. When all the parts had had the spell cast on them he repaired the boombox and turned it on putting a CD in it. The first three notes played then the boombox died. Everyone was shocked.

"Great job, Harry!" Hermione cheered hugging him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Harry smiled at her. He knew she was jealous of his small achievement and that she hadn't thought of this herself but he also knew that she was indeed happy for him and proud of him.

Lily praised him as well and he blushed. He liked it when she praised him. He knew it was only because she was trying to be nice.

"Keep it up, big brother." Evan cheered.

"No, now it's time to unbind more magic."

"I know it needs to be done, Harry but you know I hate seeing you in pain." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Harry nodded. "I have a deal for you though. I've been reading this book and it's already telling me that Potions is a big part of Healing so you help me in Potions and I help you in Divinations."

"You've got yourself a deal!" Hermione beamed shaking Harry's left hand. "I'll make you schedule. Don't worry I'll be sure to remember that you need to relax and you'll need to let your magic settle."

Harry looked at her warily but nodded. He was used to Hermione's schedules and she normally got carried away with them. He shook his head and tried to unbind his magic. Four tries later his eyes were spinning and Hermione was sighing in defeat.

"At least he's not sicking up." Ron said, walking over.

"Away with you, Ronald." Hermione pointed towards the pool. "We're studying and doing homework. Go play like a good little boy."

Ron huffed and walked off again.

James cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't he a friend of Harry's too?" He asked.

"Yes, he is but he's prone to distracting Harry from his studies and I will not stand for it with Harry in this condition and on the edge of such a major breakthrough." Hermione stated working out a schedule. "On top of that O.W.L.'s are coming up!"

Harry moaned and Hermione absently patted his head.

"Don't worry I've already drawn up a schedule."

"I believe that was why he was moaning, Miss. Granger." Minerva McGonagall stated putting Dusk on Harry's chest. "Really, you need to calm down with those schedules of yours. Not everyone can study as much as you do."

Hermione frowned and tapped her wand on the one in front of her it erased and she started over.

* * *

When Harry came around again Evan was screaming. He sat up and his arms shot out grabbing Dusk as he shot after the boy who was running away.

 **Seeker-1**

"SEEKER-1 MY ASS!" Harry bellowed at the top of his lungs. "WHO THE HELL IS POWERING THIS DAMN GAMER POWER! HOW DARE YOU!"

Hermione pulled Harry back into the chair by the shoulders she was shaking her head as James, Sirius and Remus laughed. Evan just cowered behind his mommy.

"I sorry, big brother, I was just trying to feed it." Evan sniffled.

"Huh?" Harry was suddenly calm and looking at his brother. He held Dusk out. "This is Dusk and he's probably like Hedwig and doesn't trust a lot of people."

Dusk wanted to laugh if only Potter knew the truth behind those words.

"I'm not angry because you tried to feed him. I'm not angry at you at all." Harry said, bringing Dusk to his chest and petting him as Crookshanks jumped into his lap. He scratched the other cat's ears. "I'm a Seeker at Hogwarts a good one. I made the team in my first year. The youngest Seeker in a Century. I can count on one hand the number of times I've lost a game and most of that was do to injury or dementors."

"That was the same game." Hermione deadpanned.

Harry shrugged at her trying to remember.

"What about the bludger that broke my arm."

"That was the year before." Hermione sighed, putting her hand to Harry's forehead. "Did you hit head again?"

"I'm fine." He huffed, pushing her hand away. "Anyway to have my Seeker skills reset to 1 all of a sudden really makes mad."

"Well, look at it this way." Evan said, "You can get better than ever."

Harry blinked at his brother then looked at Hermione.

"I think I like him." He announced making her giggle and Evan grin.

Dusk was not amused as he climbed on to Potter's shoulder batting at Granger's cat who was pawing at him. Sure he was a small cat but he wasn't about to lose to this cat. He somehow understood what the other cat was saying.

 _My human! Mine!_

Dusk was annoyed and talked back.

 _The girl is your human!_

 _They both are!_

"Are they fighting?" Hermione wondered.

"Eh, they'll be fine. Come on, Dusk time to eat." Harry set him at the cat bowls Evan had filled and put out. "You too, Crookshanks."

Hermione quickly set Crookshanks things up by Dusk's. The tiny cat was not pleased with her and she could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione quickly set Crookshanks things up by Dusk's. The tiny cat was not pleased with her and she could tell.

* * *

When the cats were done eating Harry picked Dusk up before he could run off again.

"Where do you keep going, Dusk?" Harry wondered, "You shouldn't run around by yourself. This is a big ship and it's in really bad shape I don't want you falling into the water." He looked at the pool and frowned at the Ron and Ginny. "Or being thrown into it."

"Oh, Harry they wouldn't." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Ginny loves cats and Ron...well, you're right we should keep Dusk and Crookshanks close or at least put tracking Charms on them."

"I don't know how to do that." Harry said, blinking at her.

Hermione sighed at him.

"We covered them last year."

"Ron distracted me."

Dusk was beyond annoyed though he could easily remove any tracking Charm Granger put on him when he was in human and recast when he turned back he reasoned. He was also shocked by Potter's compassion and caring. Potter hadn't known him that long at all but was already worried after him and treating him like a pet. Of course he could get used to life as Potter's pet as Potter was now using a spell Granger was teaching him to brush his hair. It felt heavenly. He did not like the spell to get his claws trimmed though.

"He'll like it better when you get a better handle on the spell." Hermione giggled. "it's uncomfortable for them at first and can even hurt until you get a handle on the spell."

"Sorry, if it hurt, Dusk." Harry apologized.

"Now, you must learn about Cat Oral Hygiene." Hermione exclaimed. Harry gave her a dead look. "Oh, fine but I'm still teaching you a spell that will brush his teeth."

Harry though annoyed learned the spell and Dusk was furious with the spell for brushing his teeth. He did not like it at all.

"I should probably learn these spells for Hedwig." Harry muttered. "Okay, no you get ten minutes of coddling because I know I hurt you and because you didn't kill me when I brushed your teeth."

Dusk was shocked when he did indeed get ten full minutes of getting his ears scratched and petted. He could really get used to being Potter's pet. He'd seen Potter's treatment of his owl and knew that he was a good pet owner one that clearly spoiled his pets rotten. He still wondered why Dumbledore wanted him to be close to Potter in this form though? A sudden thought supplied that Dumbledore probably wanted him to spy on Potter and make sure that he was still on the track he'd put him on.

"Big brother, " Evan looked up at him with big eyes. Harry blinked down at him. "What is big brothers favorite subject?"

"I don't really have one." Harry said. "my best is Defense Against the Dark Arts. My worst is Potions."

Dusk was once again on Harry's shoulder batting at Crookshanks. He tensed a bit.

"Though my sucking at Potions might just be because of the teacher." Harry rambled. "I was really looking forward to Potions before I met the teacher."

Dusk listened he couldn't believe that. Potter had been looking forward to Potions.

"Is the teacher mean?" Evan asked.

Harry and Hermione both snorted.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, "especially if you're not in Slytherin. He really hates me and he wont like you any better."

"Eh?" Evan said, tears filling his eyes. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "He wont like you because you're a Potter. He hates anyone with the name of Potter and besides you look just like James Potter."

James flinched.

"Severus is teaching at Hogwarts?" Lily asked, "and he's mean to you because you are James and mine son did I get that right?"

Harry shrugged.

"He doesn't really like anyone. He just favors the Slytherins." Harry shrugged again. "It's whatever really. I've got Hermione and that's all I need to get past my O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s and further education."

Hermione beamed at Harry. She was touched and hated that tears were filling her eyes. She tried to look away and dry her tears. She leaned into Harry as he hugged her.

"Forgive me for being intrusive." Lily said, with a smile. "But are you two dating."

Harry and Hermione both looked scandalized.

"Eww!" Harry said, "No! That would be like dating my sister!"

"That's just so wrong!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose and shaking his head. "Besides, Harry..."

Harry covered her mouth and glared at her. Hermione held her hands up in surrender and Harry removed his hand.

"I'm interested in someone." Harry stated. "But no Hermione and I are not together and never will be."

Lily nodded. She noted that the Weasley girl had heard and seemed to be flaunting herself more than ever before Harry. Lily found the girl disgusting it was clear Harry held no interest in her. She had to wonder who her son was interested in.

"Crookshanks, leave Dusk alone." Hermione finally sighed and pulled her cat into her lap. "You'll just have to get used to him. Now then lets try this out." She tapped Crookshanks toy and it began moving. Crookshanks had it pinned in seconds. Hermione sighed taking it. "I swear you are worse than Harry."

"You know Harry-dear, I can help you and your friends with Potions." Lily said, "I was second only to Severus in our year when it came to Potions."

Harry shrugged she couldn't be a worse teacher than Snape no one could be worse than Snape. He really didn't know how to interact with his family he was still angry at them for leaving him.

"Are you pregnant?" Harry asked his mother.

"Oh, uh...yes." she nodded, "I'm do any day now, actually. Another boy. "

"What's his name?" Harry wondered.

"He doesn't got one." Evan said, "I wanted to name him Thor but mama said no."

"How about Frost." Harry said. "You know like Robert Frost. The author."

"One of my favorites." Hermione beamed.

"Mine too!" Lily said, brightly. "James, Harry wants to name the baby Frost."

"Frost Potter." James tested. "Frost Justin Potter. Yeah, okay, the baby's name is Frost."

"Justin?" Evan asked. "It should be Thor!"

"We are not naming the baby after your favorite super hero, Evan." James sighed, shaking his head. "Justin is after Lily's grandfather."

Evan pouted. He didn't understand why they couldn't name the baby Thor it was a cool name. Maybe if his parents had another baby they could name it Thor. It was a good name and he would get them to realize it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, lets see I think the first one we should learn is the Scar Remover." Lily thought. "I'm sure you don't want those ..."

"Yeah." Harry said, reaching up to touch his face. "I never got that one though. But then again that could have been because Draco kept throwing things in my cauldron."

Dusk frowned at that.

They set up there potions stations. Harry sanitized his hands with his wand.

"What spell was that?" Hermione wondered.

"A Sanitizing Charm." Harry said.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow wondering why Harry would learn that spell but shook her head and let it go. She of course had him teach her how to do it. When that was done Lily began instructing them and correcting them both on their techniques. She was soon frowning.

"Harry, can you cook?" she wondered.

"Of course i can." Harry nodded. "I'm very good at it too if I do say so myself."

"Then think of the knife techniques you use when cooking." Lily instructed. "Dicing, cutting, slicing, etc."

Harry blinked stupidly.

"I never thought of it like that before." He said, "So then..."

He began dicing the roots in front of him perfectly and quickly.

Dusk was soon very shocked at how well Potter was doing with his Potion it was going to be flawless. Was that all he had to do to get the boy to be good at Potions? Just relate it to cooking.

"That smells yucky." Evan complained leaning closer to Hermione's cauldron. "You can't drink that."

"It's a cream." Hermione said, patiently. "You rub it on the scars and let it sit for awhile and slowly it heals the scars and makes them vanish."

"Oh." Evan said, looking at the yellow cream in the cauldron. "Still smells yucky."

"It will smell at least a little better when it's done." Lily giggled at her son.

* * *

James watched Lily teaching Harry and felt bad. He wanted nothing more than to connect with his son as well but didn't know how. He was wishing more than anything that he had never let Dumbledore talk him into giving up Harry. The man had said that with being the Boy-Who-Lived it would be best if Harry grew up away from all the fame and he had believed him but as soon as it was done he'd regretted it. He'd demanded to know where his son was so that he could get him back and raise him properly with love and affection and spoil him rotten. Albus had never told him where Harry was just that he was safe and well loved. He had tried on his own to find his eldest son but nothing he seemed to do could locate his son.

He felt a pang shoot through him as he watched Harry. Anger filled him but it wasn't anger at Harry no never Harry. This anger was directed fully at Dumbledore. The man had to know how Harry was being treated he had to know that Harry wouldn't be safe with Petunia. He was angry at himself for allowing the world to think they were dead as well but he and Lily just wanted to be left alone and find their son. Even after Evan was born they hadn't stopped looking for Harry. He was hating himself for allowing this to happen. This was all his fault. He could never forgive himself and he knew that Harry would never forgive him either. He knew he could never make it up to Harry but he could at least start trying. But how he didn't know anything about his son except that he played Quidditch, was curious about Potions, didn't like red haired girls, and was apparently studious and hard headed when he wasn't distracted. Nothing he could really use to help him bond with his son. He growled to himself and pulled at his hair.

* * *

Sirius lounged happily in the fresh air laying on the deck. It felt so wonderful to be outside. It was wonderful to see James and Lily and know that they'd been doing well all these years. He looked to Harry and could see how happy the boy was even if he was trying to hide it.

"You should get him some clothes." Sirius said, to James who was sitting at his head. "He's wearing rags."

"Yeah, he and Moony need clothes." James nodded.

"Prongs, you don't have to..." Remus started.

"Meh." James waved his hand. "Come on, Moony, lets leave Padfoot here and go find a tailor. There has to be one somewhere on this ship."

Remus chuckled a bit and followed James off.

Sirius didn't mind that he was being left behind. He needed more fresh air.

* * *

"Wow, Harry, great job!" Hermione praised, "It's perfect!"

"Is it?" Harry asked awed with his own work.

"It is." Lily smiled. "Very good, Harry. "

Harry marveled over his cream until Hermione finally took it and then his glasses and began applying it to his face. He closed his eyes and kept his mouth closed.

"How long do I leave it on?" Harry wondered.

"Just half an hour." Hermione answered.

"But it smells." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "I don't like this smell. It's starting to itch. Is it supposed to itch?"

Lily looked worried but watched Hermione roll her eyes and figured this was something the girl knew how to deal with.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter Harry just has a strong aversion to using any kind of Potions." Hermione informed.

"Well, if people were putting potions in his food I don't blame him." Lily stated. "If the itching gets worse tell me, Harry. You might be sensitive or have an allergy."

"Not to anything in this potion that I know of." Harry informed.

Dusk was actually pleased with Potter's potion and response. He mewled at the cauldron and pawed at it. The brat needed to clean his cauldron before the residue settled.

Harry put his glasses back on.

"Oh, you're right, we need to clean our cauldrons." Harry said, getting out the stuff he used. "Snape, says that's important."

Harry was enraged when he got **Cauldron Scrubbing -1**.

"Cauldron Scrubbing-1 !" He growled. "Do you have any idea how many cauldrons Snape's had me scrub over the years? I should be a pro at this!"

Hermione snorted and tried to hide her smile and not laugh. She happened to agree with Harry's assessment on that. She noted that Lily and Sirius looked worried as Harry said this though.


End file.
